My Life With Cameron Boyce
by LilNate03
Summary: In this story a girl named, Monica gets hook up with Cameron Boyce as they go a little bit too much on their first met.
1. Chapter 1

**My Life With Cameron Boyce!**

 _[ Hello I'm Monica Taylor and I'm 26 years old, I graduate college two years ago at MYU, a stripper and also a single mother of two. I have a ten year son, Malik and a one year old daughter, Sasha. Yes, I'm black. My baby father is not around no more. I just need a guy who will be really good to me, love me and love my children. Yes, I have been on dates and have sex with quite of few guys but, none of them is not the one. But, I hope I find someone soon.]_

I was at home watching over my one year daughter, Sasha while my son, Malik was at school. I was feeling desperate to find a man, I didn't care how old he is. I just wants to be with someone nice. Meanwhile, my old classmate from high school, JJ came by to visit me as I was so glad to see him. I immediately rushed and gave my good old friend, JJ a big hugged.

" JJ! I'm so happy to see you!" I said. " How's everything!"

" Pretty good! I'm going on Dance Academy for the fall." JJ answered.

" Congrats! I'm really happy for you!" I tells him with a smile on my face.

" Thanks! So...How's it going with you?" JJ questioned. " Found anybody special yet?"

" Nope! Not yet." I answered. " I don't think I've ever would."

" Oh come on Monica! I know there will a lucky guy that will dying to date you." JJ was cheering me up. " Hey I know, come with me to this big Disney party bash this weekend. My cousin, Cameron Boyce invited me. You should met him maybe he will be a good guy for you."

" JJ, Cameron is 16 yrs old. I'm too old for him." I told him.

" So? Who cares! People date people who is older and younger than them. Come on!" JJ beg me. " He's a great guy if you get to know him better. Come on, the party is going to be off the hook! All the Disney stars is going to be there. Come on please!"

" Okay, fine! I'll go!" I finally agree to go. " I'll just fine a babysitter to watch the kids."

~C&M~

Cameron Boyce was getting fresh up for the big Disney Part Bash tonight. Cameron was wearing blue/white/red strip shirt with a pair of blue diem jeans and a pair of red and black jordans. Cameron is 16 yrs of age. He play Luke Ross on Disney's Jessie and now he got his own show on Disney XD called: "Gamer's Guide of Pretty Much Everything" where he play a video gamer guy named Conor and also star in a Disney Channel Original Movie, "Disney Descendants" which it was directed by Kenny Ortega. Cameron play Carlos who is the son of Cruella D'ville.

Cameron is taller, and got really buff in the arms with all muscle. Cameron has great sense of humor and he is one of guy that all the girls want to date.

Cameron was in the bathroom looking at his mirror while combing his short brown hair as he was trying to make himself look good. Meanwhile, Cameron phone started ringing as it was his cousin, JJ.

" YO! What's up cuz!" Cameron said.

" What's up man. Hey, I'm bringing a lady friend over to the party." JJ tells Cameron. " I think you will like her. She's 26 and she is single."

" Damn. Man, I don't know." Cameron was saying.

" Man, Come on! Who cares how old she is, she's hot!" JJ replied. " Lil cuz, I'm hooking you up with the finniest ass girl that I know! And she got nice ass and titties. Get on it bruh."

" Alright. I'll meet her." Cameron promise his cousin.

" Alright, I'll see you there cuz." JJ said as he got off the phone with Cameron.

~C&M~

It was night time as the party was inside the richest hotel in NY. JJ and I walk in as they see a whole lot of people there partying, talking, interview, and taking pictures. Most of them was Celebrities. There were a bunch of party lights with a DJ with foods and drinks as it was like a real party.

I got my hair done as I was wearing a beautiful red dress with black high heels on as I was looking hot tonight. I was so amaze of this party,I was just so happy to be here.

" Wow! This is amazing!" I said.

" Tell me about it." JJ answered as he spotted his cousin, Cameron Boyce just got done interviewing with the cast of Descendants. " Hey, that's Cameron over there. Come on." JJ tells me as I follow him walking over toward Cameron.

Cameron spotted his cousin, JJ walking over towards him as he went to give his cousin, JJ a hugged.

" JJ, What's going on cuz!" Cameron said.

" Nothing much man, this party is off the hook!" JJ said.

" I know!" Cameron say as he just spotted me and was staring down at me up and down where he just look at me as I was attractive to him. " Who's the beautiful lady?"

" Oh, this is Monica Taylor." JJ answered. " Monica, this is Cameron Boyce."

" I heard of Cameron Boyce." I said.

" Oh you have?" Cameron got closer to me as he was flirting with his eyebrow look and the smile on his face which gives me Goosebumps.

" Of course! I seen you on Jessie." I say with a smile on my face. " I think you was very cute on the show."

" You think I'm cute huh?" Cameron was being flirty.

" Yes, I do." I smiled as the both of them was looking at each other eyes as JJ can tell that the both of tem like each other and he feel like the third wheel.

" Okay! I'll go leave you two alone while I get my groove on." JJ tells them as he left them.

" You want to go somewhere quiet so we can talk?" Cameron questioned me as I just nodded my head. I took Cameron's hand as we went upstairs to check in a room for us so we can have some alone time.

~C&M~

Cameron and I sat down on the bed together as we just talked for a while, Cameron was telling me some of his jokes which made me laugh a lot. I was really enjoying myself with Cameron Boyce and I really kinda like him now. Isn't that creepy?

" Cameron, you are the attractive guy I've ever met!" I tells Cameron. " You're charming, sweet and has great sense of humor and I know just met you but, I'm starting to like you."

" I'm starting to feel the same way about you." Cameron said it right back to me. " You are very hot and attractive. Fun to be around. I don't look at you as you are too old for me...I just see what attractive woman you are."

" I don't care for you're age either." I replied as I just smile at him delight. " I just look at you how charming, handsome and also a hottie!"

Cameron Boyce laughed as he look straight at me with a smile on his face. " I'm starting to like you, Monica."

" I really like you too, Cameron." I told him as the two of us started making out on the bed.

I wrap my legs around his as I was on top of him while Cameron was holding my waist hips as we was making love. Cameron remove my red dress, bra and panties as I was completely naked. I lay down on my back as I was just fingering my pussy while Cameron just took off his shirt off in front of me and showing his muscular pale six pack body which it was really hot. Cameron lean down and kiss me as he was kissing on neck, my breast, stomach, licking my legs as he got back up and was sucking on my virgina as I immediately moaned.

" Oh Cam!" I moaned so loudly as I was squirt orgasm on his face but, I stop myself as I got up and removed Cameron's pants, shoes, socks, and boxers off as I just stare at his big cock. I was just so amazed how big his dick is for a 16 yrs old. " Oh Cameron that's huge cock you got."

" You know how do." Cameron say with a grin on his face as I thought it was very cute especially his freckles.

I grab his dick with my left hand as I was massaging it while looking at him with his beautiful brown eyes, " Are you ready for this?" I said. " You ready to fuck me?"

" You know I do." Cameron smile at me while he grab my head and force his nine inch dick in my mouth as I was sucking it while rubbing on his six pack. I know it was wrong to mess with a minor but, this minor was worth it. I was keep on sucking it about 10 to 20 minutes until I just him off with my hand while he was just rubbing and giggling my tities.

" Holy shit! Fuck!" Cameron moaned.

Cameron turn me around as he was getting his condoms ready as he put it on and slid his nine inch dick inside me while I was trying to hold on but, I was glad that Cameron hold me by the waist to make sure I don't fall or anything.

" I got you." he told me as he was rubbing on my breast and was kissing on my back as he slowly fuck me doggystyle as I moaned. I really can't believe this was really happening! I'm fucking a minor. I feel like a slut right now...But, I'm his slut though.

Suddenly, Cameron pound me so hard as I thought as I was going to fall off the bed but, Cameron manage to hold on to me to make sure I don't fall which I thought that was sweet. He doggystyle a few minutes as he took his dick out of me while I laid Cameron down on the bed on his back while I got on top of him as I was about to show the "Gamer's Guide" hottie what I made of. I slid all of his nine inch inside my pussy while hew as holding onto my waist. I felt so calm and peaceful with Cameron. It's like we are connected and that we were meant to be together. I move up and down slowly which it felt so damn good to feel his cock in me. Meanwhile, Cameron raise both of legs up ands tart pounding me hard for a couple of minutes or a hour. It felt like a rodeo. I was moaning so loud and was calling his name so loud as I told him how much I love him. Cameron pulled his dick out of my virgina as he just stand in front of him while he was jerking off with his hands.

" Shit, Monica I'm about to cum!" Cameron warn me which turns me on even more.

" Cum all over me Cameron, be the man that everyone say you were." I said as I was getting all horny.

It took five minute until Cameron went and cum all over me as he moaned so loud as he cursed. His cum was all over my face, lips and my a little on my hair. I started sucking on the rest of it.

Me and Cameron just finally laid down on the bed together while we was covering ourselves. I lay on his bare chest while Cameron had his arms around me as we just stare up in the ceiling and realizes we have sex and I barely know him.

" Well...That was hot!" Cameron said. " Not bad for my first time."

I turn and face Cameron as I was shock that he never had sex before in his life, " Really? This is you're first time?"

" Yea, I know it's weird for you to see me a virgin." Cameron said.

" No. I think that's really cute! I'm so honored to be you're first." I smiled at him.

" Me too." Cameron smiled at her as he kissed her tenderly.

" Since we are sort of dating...There's something you should know." I said as Cameron was holding my hand.

" What's to know about you? I know you are 26 and we are like...10 or 11 years apart." said Cameron.

" I'm a stripper and I'm single mother of two." I revealed to him as Cameron was in a shock right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Life With Cameron Boyce!**

 **A/N: I'm really sorry for the guests who feels like it's disrespectful for the actor, Cameron Boyce. It was just some idea that I came up with. I wasn't attention to be disrespectful for the actor...I look and saw other stories that was about Cameron Boyce in M rated stories and just came up with the story of my own.**

 **Those who love my story, thank you! I don't mind anybody opinion if the story is good or bad. I just don't need really bad negative comments that's referred to me and my stories. I mean by cussing, or calling me out my name. That's what I meant.**

 **But, again! Thank You everyone for you're review and reading my stories!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Cameron Boyce**

I was in shock to find out that Monica is a stripper and a single mother of two. This is too much! I don't know about this...I'm not ready to be anybody father. I don't know nothing about parenting. I really like Monica but, it's too much for me to handle. I'm still a teenager.

" you're W-what?!" I questioned Monica.

" A stripper and a single mother of two." she repeated to me. " I know it's hard to handle and I don't blame you for getting mad. I'm not going to push you to be in my kids life or anything. I just want to see how this relationships goes."

" It's okay, I'm just a little shock about you being a mother." I said. " So, where is the kids father? That's okay if you don't want to tell me. It's none of my business."

Monica shook her head, " It's fine. Malik and Sasha's father is a deadbeat to my kids and wants nothing to do with them. So, I guess take of me and my kids by myself. I know I choose the wrong decision to be a stripper but, I need the money. My money goes on me and my kids. It's just a lot pressure on me to handle."

I comfort Monica as I wipe the tears away from her face and just stare at her beauty. I know Monica is having a hard time to be a working mom, I see my mom be a hard working mom everyday. But, I want to help Monica by getting her a better job and try to help support her and the kids the best way I can. I don't know nothing become a father but, I can at least try. Monica is not like other fan girls who pretend to me on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. And she not those girls who be searching for my phone number and be a stalker. Monica is different, when I look at Monica...I see her as a independent beautiful woman. Monica might be the one for me.

" How about I come over your house and meet the kids and I can spend time with you and the kids." I offered.

" Are you sure Cameron?" Monica asked. " You don't have to! It's fine, you just met me once."

" I want to. My cousin, JJ told me a lot about you. He told almost half about your life story." I laughed.

" JJ always have to tell my business." Monica laughed back with a smile on her face.

" He didn't tell me everything. I didn't know you were a single mother or the struggle you go through. I felt really bad about it. I want to help because I care about you and I want to see where this relationship goes." I told her. " You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen! I'm lucky to have you."

Monica turn toward me as she smile at me, " Thank You!" Monica tells me as she gave me a hugged. " I don't know what I would do without you."

" Anytime." I say back to her while I wrap my arms around her. " I'm here for you. I love you."

" I love you too!" Monica say it back to me as we both share a romantic kissed in the bed together. Her lips taste like strawberry and the smell of her hair smells fruity, her scent just smells so sweet. I just love being around Monica and I will do the best I can to make our relationships works for us and her children.

To Be Continued...

 _ **[I know it's short but, there will be more soon! Stay tune for more!]**_


End file.
